Trapped!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Korra find themselves trapped under an underground cavern after the former's attempt to kill Amon goes aery. The two of them learn some things about each other and grow closer as a result. Noncanon to Heroes United. Spoilers for that story.
1. The Earth Gives Away!

Trapped  
0  
Naruto x Korra  
0  
Author's Note  
0

For those of you who enjoy the crossover Heroes United, I been mulling over some plot points. Whether or not some of them will still appear in that story, I haven't decided, so I'm just warning you now.  
SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

Do not read this story if you don't want to be spoiled, because, like I said. I don't know if I'll reuse some of these elements.  
0  
Story Start  
0

In the deft of night he finished strapping up the bag. With the deftness and agility of a cat, he trailed along the domain of Air Temple Island. Thanks to the era of peace Avatar Aang brought, special groups like the Order of the White Lotus no longer had to deal with war on a daily basis. As such, many of the members became soft and complacent, the newer generations didn't have to deal with the struggles of the older generation.

Because of that, it wasn't all that difficult to believe a person, maybe even two could slip in and out undetected. He continued the trek, virtually undetected. There was a system of caves not too far from Republic City. Different caves were artificially created by an Earthbending unit for purposes that included undetected travel or as a trap for the Fire Bending nation's machines.

Arriving at the outskirts he stopped and prepared a torch. He then began treading along the system of caves. "Amon...show yourself!" he called out.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto sharply turned and jumped back. He readied himself against the masked man. "Its time we settle this once and for all."

"Are you truly this determined to throw your life away?"

"No," a growl escaped Naruto's lips. "Just to end yours!" before he could put his plan into action a sudden of heat and light caught his attention. Naruto had to stop himself, realizing that someone else was there. He soon found himself dodging out of the way of arrows. He cursed, realizing that the momentary distraction had robbed him of his opportunity. He was more than sure Amon would have had something up his sleeve so he came prepared. Slipping off the bag he threw it and the torch at Amon, flicking the latter in a matter to where it would hit the bag. Amon within seconds picked up on the blond's intention and fled. Moving as fast as he could Naruto threw himself away from the bag which moments later ignited and exploded, causing small tremors throughout the caves. Thanks to the artificial nature of the cave systems they weren't all that stable.

"Naruto!"

His eyes widened at the voice. "Korra!?" shooting forward he knocked away an equalist that suddenly popped up in front of his face. Sure enough it was his companion, one arm limp, pinning an equalist using Earthbending. Such cramp quarters were not advantageous to them. "Korra get out of here..." he began shouting when the earth gave way. They both let out a yelp as they were sent tumbling down to the caverns below. It took Naruto a few moments to recover, he was scraped up badly, bleeding from a piece of rock jabbed his leg and he felt pain all over. "Korra! Korra!" he began panicking, frantically looking around.

"Over...here." she finally grunted out. "I...I'm okay." she said as she hobbled over to him. She was caked in dirt and scrapes, not to mention her leggings were torn.

"What are you doing here!" he hissed at her, his fear momentarily forgotten.

"Me!" she rounded back, a look of fury on her face. "What about you! Sneaking off in the middle of the night, and to face Amon of all people. You know, for someone who talks about patience and knowing when to act, this was pretty stupid."

"I have...I had it under control." he said as the sound of something loosening caught his attention. Rocks were falling from above, without thinking he launched himself at her and knocked her out of the way. They both landed on the ground with am Oomph. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." she let out a breath of relief.

"Damnit, there's no telling where we are or how far we fell." he shook his head. "Think you can Earthbend us out of here?" he asked, confused as to why Korra was blushing.

"I don't know, think you can get off of me?" she asked, diverted her eyes.

Naruto suddenly leaped up, his face heating furiously. "Sorry." he said as he moved back over to help her up.  
"Thanks." she tentatively murmured as she tried to take a step but collapsed onto her hands and knees with a hiss of pain.

"Korra!" he wrapped an arm around her and eased her against a wall. He ran his finger along her leg when Korra suddenly jerked. "You're injured." a look of guilt flashed across his face. "I'm sorry."

"No...hey, I chose to come remember? We're suppose to have each others backs. Its what we promised." she said, trying to elevate his guilt. She had forgotten her anger as well.

"I know, come on. If I'm remembering correctly there are under water lakes under here. From the history I remember, these caverns were sometimes used as temporary shelter, they're still might be some sort of supplies or something." he said as he helped Korra up, wrapping her left arm around his shoulders so she could balance.  
"Yeah, if we can find some water I can heal my leg and we can get out of here."

"Yeah...hopefully." Naruto murmured under his breath as they began searching for either a water source of way out.

000  
Chapter End  
000  
This story, like I said before its just an excuse for fluff, romance, and to use certain plot points. Classic Kyuubi16 short prologue. Hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Finding Resources!

Trapped  
0  
Naruto x Korra  
0  
Story Start  
0

Without Korra's ability to firebend they would have been in more trouble then they currently were. In the palm of her hand she sustained the small flame as the continued to navigate the maze like cavern. Thankfully most of the tunnels seemed intact, unfortunately they tunneled deeper into the earth instead of leading to an exit.

There was no telling how long they were going to have to travel. Thankfully if they didn't find water soon, Korra had a flask of water with her. Healing her injury wouldn't mean anything if they died of thirst before they would even get out.

They came to a stop and rest after spending an indeterminate amount of time traveling. "Why did you come out here? What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"There's no sense mulling over it now." Naruto replied. "How is your leg?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"You know, you can be a stubborn ass sometimes."

"Something we agree on." he answered with a wry smile, though by his own indication he was referring of his thoughts towards her.

"Name one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"

"Because I'm the one holding you up and I'm sure you don't want to fall flat on your face."

There was a slight spark of annoyance in her eyes, followed by her lightly punching in in the head.

"You can't solve all your problems by punching things Korra."

"Seems to be working so far." after some time they finally came down to a small lake. Relieved, Korra took some of the water and healed her leg. "Can you see if any of the food is salvageable? I'm going to start tunneling."  
Naruto nodded, despite the fact he was sure that most of it had long bad. Even with the best of perspectives of that time, he highly doubt most of it was made to last decades. As Naruto scavenged through the food he watched Korra at work. Her movements were extremely raw and powerful, true they lacked the finesse that most water benders were known for, but there was no dying the energy behind them.

During this she had discarded her fur as the additional heat while bending would dehydrate her. Naruto looked up once more and he couldn't help but admire her form. Her sweaty, well built form. His eyes for a moment dipped down to her well-shaped thighs and backside and he quickly looked away, his face burning with a blush.

'Damnit,' he silently thought to himself. This was no time for his hormones to be flaring up. He would be lying if he didn't admit he found her attractive. Apparently Water Tribe people had this super sexy mystical aura about them that made them desirable.

Naruto turned his attention back to the food. If they were desperate, they could eat small amounts and fill on mostly water. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

Naruto scrunched his nose at all the bad jars of jams and jellies littered in cobwebbed crates. He did find some things. Corn Starch, which from what he understood was not only a cooking oil, but could be used for soothing sunburns and removing oil from the face and hair.

The next time he came across was hard liquor. Seeing as it was distilled it hadn't gone bad. Perfect for disinfecting wounds and easing physical pain. There was also salt and stored rice. Anything else had gone bad.

After nearly an hour of extensive bending Korra finally took a break. Using a mix of earth and water bending she removed the dust and sweat from her with ease. "That's useful. Never have to worry about your funk or anything."

"Did you find anything to eat?"

"Mostly rice and some condiments. Maybe we can make some crackers, but trust me, they won't be appetizing." he explained as he jerked his thumb back to the cache they found.

"I could use something to eat. Do you think you can make some of those crackers then?" she asked.

He answered with a nod. "Yeah, you should go ahead and heat the water to kill the jerks then cool it off. In fact you might want to figure out appropriate temperatures for both and commit it to mind. We might be trapped down her for a day or two."

"I'm sure it won't come to that. We can't afford to be stuck down here. There's no telling what Amon is out there doing." Korra regretted the fact that she brought up the debender as a coldness began radiating from Naruto. She didn't say anything as the blond wordlessly went about unsealing the food.

Unfortunately they weren't able to find wood or anything they could use for a fire. As convenient as the food and water was, it looked like there luck had run out. Nightfall or what the assumed was nightfall soon came. It was difficult to tell time in such a place. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit helpless in this situation, mainly because they were relying on Korra's bending to get them out. And because those who used the tunnels were earth benders, there weren't even tools for him to use so he could help in some part.

Though he didn't have time to feel sorry. He needed to focus on surviving and getting Korra out of there. He made a mistake, his desire to get revenge blinded him to reason and he wasn't to let anyone, especially Korra pay the price for that choice. He looked around, unable to see anything through the darkness. Despite her stubbornness and assistance in staying awake to maintain a fire, Korra had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted he could practically feel how tense she was.

A shiver coursed through him, it was the Autumn season and at this distance the temperatures was around about 50 in Fahrenheit if he was remembering correctly. That was the new term used for temperature measure right? He was brought out of his thought when he heard Korra stir. She was shivering in her sleep.

So he moved over to her and placed an arm around her. He just hoped when she woke up tomorrow, she wouldn't cave his head in or something of the sorts. Korra's shivering began to lessen as a content smile formed on her face. Before he realized what was happening, Naruto soon nodded off as well.


	3. The Revelation!

Trapped

0

Naruto x Korra

0

Story Start

0

He awoke the next morning to find Korra munching on one of the reserves they had found. She look fresh considering the area they were living in. His eyes trailed to the small bathing pool Korra made using her bending. "Morning." He greeted her.

"Morning." She echoed as Naruto sat up. The blond and moved, itching a bit. He was caked in sweat and grime as well as patches of dirt. "If you want, I can dry you off with my fire bending after you wade in the water."

"Thanks, at this point anything is better than being caked in dirt." A wry smile formed on his face. "Now I know I'm a sexy man, but try not to stare too much." He joked, ducking under a pebble that lodged itself in the rock above him. "Just shut up and wash up."

Naruto shed his shirt and pants and dropped into the pool of water. He let out a sigh of relief, the water was much warmer than he was expecting. He could feel the tension leave his muscles thanks to warm water. A few minutes later he exited the water and with a touch Korra began drying up the moisture that covered the blond. After she was done she handed him his clothing, also cleaned. "Thanks Korra."

"I've been thinking about something, though," she said, her face suddenly somber. "We've been down here for what, a day and a half? Two? The earth hasn't reverberated once."

"There's no telling how long it would take everyone to find them. These caverns are large. A lot of hollow passages of such. On the off chance that Amon survived, I wanted to make sure his men wouldn't be able to dig him out."

Korra's face retained its somber look. She couldn't ignore the darkness of Naruto's statement. "You could have come to me. Us, your friends. Did you even stop to consider how it would affect everyone if you disappeared? How are lives would have been effected or how our concerns could have affected our judgment or were you only thinking of yourself?"

Naruto kept his eyes cool, and curled his hands into fists so they would not betray a tremble. "Look, I screwed up okay. Let's just drop it."

"Why won't you talk to me? After everything that we've been through I thought that by now you would trust me. That we were friends." Her voice grew quiet and she looked away.

Naruto couldn't help but once more to feel guilt for his rather rash decision. Despite it all he couldn't think of anything to say and remain silent. The next several hours dragged, as they continued the tunnel that Korra was making. Could he really tell her the real reason behind his rather suicidal motivation in his attempt to destroy Amon. Would she hate him? Would their friendship end?

"Korra?" he called. He had slowly trailed behind as Korra continued the tunnel, slowly but surely outpacing the blond as time went on. He continued on until he finally saw her at the edge of the tunnel. "Korra!" he shouted as he ran towards the fallen bender. "Korra!" he pressed his palm against her forehead. She was heating up. He scooped up her water skin and splashed her lightly with a palm full of water. "Korra! Wake up!"

A small cough escaped her mouth. "Guess I pushed too hard again huh?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Why do you always have to go overboard." He sighed, more upset with himself with her. "Korra, you need to drink." He said as he titled some water from the water skin into her mouth. She drained about half of it before he pulled it away.

"So tired. Really screwed up."

"No…none of this would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid." He said as he scooped her up in his arms. He would have to bring her back to camp, hopefully she would recover soon. Naruto was startled when she curled against him, her head nestling under his chin. He sharply exhaled; she was so warm not to mention his own attraction to her he found it hard to focus.

"Oh, damsel in distress. You like this sort of thing right?" she teased and yawn, half-dazed due to exhaustion.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. She was never going to never let him live down his heroic rescue of a non-bender girl from a triad and her reaction to his heroic. They arrived back to the camp and Naruto placed her on a makeshift bed. Hours had passed as Naruto watched over Korra. He wasn't sure when but he had soon fallen asleep, not waking up until Korra began to stir.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Korra sat up.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you push yourself so hard?" he asked as Korra looked away. She remained silent as Naruto closed his eyes. "Korra, we have to stop butting heads and help each other. Be honest with each other."

"I guess I was just frustrated. That we were falling into our old ruts again. I just wish you would tell me what's on your mind. Your one of the few friends I have, my best friend, and it feels like you can't trust me."

"It isn't the fact that I can't trust you, but the fact that I made a huge mistake in the past." For the longest time silence permeated from the blond as a shameful look formed on Naruto's face. "I used to work for Amon. Korra, I used to be an Equalist."


End file.
